Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a label attaching apparatus, for example a label attaching apparatus for attaching a management label onto a product or a semi-finished product during manufacturing a liquid crystal device.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, in an automatic production of a liquid crystal device manufacturing industry, as shown in FIG. 1, a label automatic attaching apparatus comprises a L-shaped attaching plate 5, a driving cylinder 3, and a fixing shaft 8. A piston rod of the driving cylinder is fixedly connected to the L-shaped attaching plate 5, and the fixing shaft 8 is connected with the driving cylinder 3. The fixing shaft 8 moves upward and downward to control the apparatus to move up and down so as to adjust a position of the attaching plate 5 in a vertical direction. The piston rod of the driving cylinder 3 is movable forth and back to adjust a position of the attaching plate 5 in a horizontal direction. However, when the attaching plate 5 is pushed by the driving cylinder 3 moving in the horizontal direction to move forward or backward, a stroke of the piston rod is relatively long, and an occupied space of the apparatus is large. In addition, when being delivered to the attaching apparatus on a label conveyer, a label tends to be bent and declined during advancing at a certain angle relative to the horizontal direction. At this time, the label is only subjected to a vacuum adsorbing force and a gravity in the vertical direction. Due to a larger gap between the attaching plate and the label, a larger vacuum adsorbing force is required, and it is difficult to adjust vacuum degree, which results in a complicated operation. Further, a vertical adsorption results in a small adjusting range of a tore-off position of the label and thus is difficult for adjustment. Further, the L-shaped attaching plate 5 for adsorbing the label is typically provided with two rows of adsorbing holes, i.e., an upper row and a lower row, on an end plate thereof. The number of the adsorbing holes is typically 18 and a diameter of each adsorbing hole is relatively small. Therefore, the adsorbing holes are easily blocked and the maintenance is difficult after the adsorbing holes are blocked. Due to the large number of the adsorbing holes, it is more difficult to search a blocked adsorbing hole when an abnormity occurs.
Therefore, to address the above disadvantages, there is needed an improved label attaching apparatus.